Don't drink the water
by babyblue22
Summary: pg-13 for some swearing~ the Fellowship has stopped to make camp and eat but then something happens to Legolas!


*** I don't own anything that has to do with the LOTR!!! (Although I wish I owned Legolas!) *** (  
  
***Summary: this is all going to be a funny type story in which all of the characters will be made fun of (please do not take seriously! I LOVE the LOTR and it is all in good fun!*** thanx!  
  
PS- any type of review is welcome even flames! I might learn from them!  
  
  
  
The fellowship is in the middle of a forest where they stopped to rest. Everyone is tired and hungrey. Here is where the story will begin.~*  
  
"You need to rub harder or we'll never be able to eat!!" yelled an impatient and mad Merry at Gimli who was rubbing sticks to try and make a fire. Everyone was sitting and watching them squabble about the fire that has been going on for a while now. Pippin had fallen asleep and Sam was nodding off laying against Frodo. Boromir was staring at the ground looking retarded.  
  
Irritated by Merry's constant whining Gimli gives up on the fire and yells " FINE HALF PINT!! YOU TRY THEN!!!!"  
  
Surprised by his outburst Merry takes the sticks and starts rubbing them furiously together. " Its. not. WORKING!!" says Merry between pants.  
  
" ohhhh, why Thank you captin obvious and your 2 second report! It is very helpful! Give me an update next time you notice something as obvious as that!" Gimli replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
* In another part of the woods not too far away there is Aragorn and Legolas searching for a stream or anything that has water.  
  
" this is pointless!" says Legolas. " We are not going to find any water here anywhere!" but while he is saying this he steps into a small hole and falls flat on his face. Aragorn sees this and starts cracking up. Its not often you see an elf fall let alone on his face.  
  
Legolas picks himself up and dusts off his clothes. He still hadnt noticed Aragorn.  
  
"Well that was really gracefull Legolas! Can I see it in slow motion now" cried Aragorn who was still laughing is ass off. Legolas looked at him and if looks could kill Aragorn would be dead in a second.  
  
"You better not tell the dwarf! I have a rep to protect!"  
  
"Of course ya do.Tinkerbell." Aragorn said the last part to himself but with his keen hearing Legolas heard him.  
  
"What was that? Did you just call me. Tinkerbell?"  
  
"huh? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" said Aragorn trying not to laugh and still make it look like he was telling the truth.  
  
"whatever." Was all Legolas said. * Back at the camp they had FINALLY started a small fire. They unpacked the food they would be eating and cooked anything that needed to be. They set some aside for when Aragorn and Legolas showed up. Pippin was now fully awake and really hyper. He was talking nostop about absolutly nothing of importance.  
  
" did you know that tomatos are a fruit and NOT a veggie? Yeh its true! Its because the seeds are in the middle! Crazy I say. Everytime I see a tomato now its like wow that's a fruit and not a veggie like everyone thinks! Chipmunks refuse to eat tomatos. I don't know why but I tried feed it one and it went beserk! I swear! Now that I remember he reminds me of Legolas when someone makes fun of him! It like Whoa take a chill pill ! and when you think hes done he ust keeps going on and on and on an."  
  
"SHUT UP PIPPIN OR I WILL SLICE OFF YOU FINGERS AND EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAT!!" screamed Boromir who was the only one who hadnt fallen asleep.  
  
Pippin didn't look scared or anything. "Would that be first or second breakfast?" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Boromir clenched his fists in frustration. * back in the forest Legolas had gone off alone and Aragorn was going after him to help search. He caught up and they were silent for a long time. They didn't say anything untill they found a small, erie looking pond.  
  
"well its all there is so we have to try it to make sure its ok to drink" said Argorn  
  
"Fine I'll try it."said Legolas. He bent down and cupped his hands to scoop up some water. He brought his hands up to his mouth to drink. He took a sip and swallowed it nothing happened so he drankt the rest.  
  
"Tastes great!!" he said excitedly. "here have some!" then Legolas got a faraway look in his and passed out.  
  
*** well that's the first part hope some parts were funny if not. OH WELL! This is my first try at a funny fic so it might not turn out right. The next part should be a lot better! You'll see what happens to Legolas! But I will only post depending on if any reviews say its good! Bubyez! 


End file.
